My Husband
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: With Majin Buu defeated, the world is safe, but at what cost? Vegito never defused and with Goku and Vegeta gone forever; he must become the husband Bulma needs. (VegitoxBulma one shot ) Requested by Iron throne


**A/N: This is a request for long time reviewer and fellow Bulma fan, "Iron Throne". This fic was done on impulse, which if any of you have read "You Saved Me" then you'll know how great of a thing that is. I really hope you enjoy it. This was a blast to write!**

Over. It was all finally over… Majin Buu, the bane of the universe was at last defeated. With his destruction the eternal dragon was summoned; and with his thundering voice echoing across the landscape all the devastation wrought by the monster was undone, leaving the Earth as it was before.

That is…except for a certain new warrior. Vegito, the man who defeated Majin Buu was never meant to be, the potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta, he had stopped the monster when all others fell. He was still here, and therefore Majin Buu's rampage could never be forgotten.

Goku and Vegeta were gone, never to return, in there stead was the man who had replaced them in battle, now, with the threat gone forever, he would have to replace them in the most sacred place of all…as a husband.

 **Capsule Corp.:**

"You're…" Bulma stood face to face with the man who had just materialized in her living room, his blue and orange gi perfectly reminiscent of those two warriors that had made him.

"Vegito." The man answered, his face was still stern, having been born in battle he was yet to have a truly tender moment, but now that he was with his wife, he knew that was all he could ever dream to have; tenderness and love.

"Not my husband…" Bulma's sweet face turned into a scowl, matching his stern expression point for point, the affection the man had expected from the delicate woman not appearing.

"What?" Backing up a bit, the impossible man was utterly shocked by what the bluennette had just said. _What does she mean I'm not her husband?!_

"No…you're not…" Bulma looked away from him, slowly walking across the room; she put her hand on a recliner, letting her slight weight be relieved by the chair. _He's not Vegeta…he's not Goku…_ She brought her gaze back up to this new figure who was trying to enter her life, his dark eyes staring back into her blue ones. _I don't even know what to call him…_

Stepping over to the woman, the fusion man held her hand, deftly reading her thoughts just as Goku had done to Krillin on Namek. Looking into her eyes, he told her once more what she could call him. "I told you before…I'm your husband, Vegito."

 _No…_ Bulma's eyes shrunk at his words, and in one swift motion, she pulled her hand away from his before bringing it back up to his face. 'Smack!'

"You are NOT my husband…" She screamed, taking several steps away from him. Tears were beginning to well in Bulma's bright blue eyes, her beautiful face shriveling up into a sad ball. _He's not him…my Vegeta…my Goku…_

Vegito held his burning cheek, the pink mark of her palm beating against his skin. He brought a hand up to feel it, to feel the mark his woman had left on him.

"You're not my best friend…" Tears were now streaming down her face, Bulma's body was beginning to shake with her sadness, her painful words still coming.

Staring into his new, dark eyes, she told him who he was. "Vegeta knew how to hold me…Goku…" Her voice was breaking down. "He knew how…to comfort me…" She could feel the pain of loss getting to her, throwing her emotions all over the place.

"You though…" Bulma's focus on him never waned; you don't know how to do either of those things…"

Vegito continued to give her the shocked look that had been plastered on his face since she had slapped him. _What did I do wrong? How can I show her I am the men she is crying over!?_

"You're just a fighter…you were born from the fighting spirit of the men I loved…not from their love…How could you possibly believe you could take their places in my life so suddenly?"

Gathering all her strength, Bulma stopped her tears. She stood up straight now, and walking over to the mighty warrior, she looked up at him, her eyes only about chest height on him, but she stared him down all the same. She was Bulma Briefs and she would be heard!

"Who do you think you are trying to say you're them!?" She yelled into him. Bulma's question hit Vegito like a shockwave, her words questioning his very being, while ripping his heart in two. Forgetting all sentient thought and the type of woman he was dealing with, Vegito acted on impulse. Grabbing the woman mere feet from him, he pulled her into his chest, her face being forced between his hard pecs while he encircled her with his muscular arms.

"NO!" She struggled against his embrace, every fiber of her being tried to tell her the hug felt just like the ones Vegeta had given her. The way he held her in his arms was just like her husband had, but he was not her husband. "No! No! Nohohoooh!..."

Vegito tried to speak, but Bulma was not done yet, her emotions were still flaring up like the aura of energy he wielded in battle.

"They're gone and they're never coming back…" Tears now returned to her eyes in force, her sadness soaking his gi. "You're just a reminder of what I have lost in this fight…the fight everyone says you won…" Bulma's body began to lose some of its frantic fervor, her actions slowing down; Vegito pressed her even tighter against him.

"Bulma…" That word, that one word, the word that applied to her and her alone…he had said it. _Just like Goku…_ Her thoughts betrayed her to him once more.

"I know I'm not Goku nor Vegeta…and I know I can never hope to fully replace them in your life, but…" Vegito held her tight with one arm while the other unwrapped from her body, his hand hooking under her chin, he forced her head up to face his, to look into his onyx orbs once more. "I am the one who is left…Before there were two men on this Earth that loved you…now there is one…can't you return the feelings I have for you? The ones that burn inside me every time I look at you? Every time I hear your name?"

The bluennette was captivated by his gaze, his onyx eyes, those eyes she had only seen as a mere imitation of the two sets that had looked upon her with warm feelings of love…now though, they truly shone back at her with those feelings she had missed. _It is them…He does love me…_

Vegito could feel it now; the woman he held was giving into him now, she had finally realized he was who he said he was. Scooping her delicate form up in his arms, he brought her face up to meet his, his rough, plain lips gently caressing her soft red ones, they could finally feel the love each had for the other. "You are them…aren't you?" Bulma asked as she was released from the kiss, her body nestling comfortably in his arms as he walked her into her bedroom…their bedroom.

"I told you I am…" He grinned down at her, setting the woman down on their bed before stripping off his clothes.

Bulma watched the man peel off layer after layer of clothing. _He even has the same body as them…_ Her eyes moving down to where his boxers had just left him, she smiled. _I love fusion…_

"See something you like, Bulma?" Vegito grinned down at her, his large body now making the bed creak as he climbed onto it, his form soon overtop of hers.

His rough lips gently caressing her neck with kiss after passionate kiss, she could feel her red dress being slowly pulled down her body, the straps sliding off of her shoulders, the scrap of fabric soon found itself on the bedroom floor.

"Uh-Ah!" Bulma gasped as she felt Vegito's breath in the valley of her breasts, her tender skin now being touched by a new man for only the third time in her life.

"You know…" Vegito teased his woman. "Goku always did want to see these again…He knew they had grown since you both were teenagers…" Reaching under the woman, he unclipped her bra, once more pulling a piece of clothing off of her. His eyes growing wide with lust.

"And I know you're glad he was right…" She teased him, pulling his big head into her chest. "Now why don't you do your creator a favor and enjoy them?"

 _I can see why they both loved this woman so much…she' incredible!_ Vegito didn't need to be told twice, diving into her chest; he took one pink bud between his lips, drawing on the hard peak while lavishing it with love from his tongue.

"Ahhh!" Bulma's sweet gasp was music to his ears. His free hand reaching up, he cupped her other boobie in his hand, relishing the feeling of her soft flesh escaping his grasp, the large globe being far too big to be contained even by his hand alone.

"Agh! Mhhhhmm!" Bulma squirmed under him, his lips switching breasts, he suckled on her nipple, batting the poor bud around and around, twisting it with his tongue while his hands sought to restrain her other jiggling orb, the soft flesh bouncing around while he fondled it.

After what seemed like hours to the tortured bluennette, Vegito finally relented, his body rising up like a pillar before her. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he grinned down at her impressive body.

"I take it they were to your liking?" Bulma smirked up at him, giving her slippery boobies a few gentle bounces to tease him even further.

"You know it…Bulma…" His eyes now lowered to the last piece of fabric covering her body, the barrier protecting her ultimate symbol of femininity from the lusts of his masculine one.

"Now how about we find out how much like your men I really am?" His grin never fading, he looked lovingly into her cerulean eyes as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties.

 _Damn…he still knows how to tease a girl…_ Bulma thought as the last of her protection left her, her body at long last was finally on display for the fused warrior to ravage.

"I'd ask if you were ready, but I think your body had already answered that question for me…" Vegito smirked as he ran one manly finger up her slit, collecting an inordinate amount of her nectar along its length.

"Ahhhh!" She looked away from the action; her lips clenched shut after the noise she had made. Her cheeks were burning as he took that one digit into his mouth, gently sucking her juices into his maw before smiling.

"You do still taste the same…" His smirk pulled her face back to him, her spirit returning.

"If it takes you this long to get to the main event…" She teased him. "No wonder Majin Buu almost beat you…"

Vegito was taken aback for a moment by the sultry vixen, before he remembered who was on top. "Really?" His hands landed on either side of her head, supporting his weight while his cock brushed against her entrance.

"Ehhh…." Her soft moan escaped her lips, his eyes focusing on her with a look of victory.

"That's right…Now how about I show you how I win?..." Not even waiting for her response, he slowly slid into her, the juices pouring out of her soaked core lubricating his length as is penetrated her body, his thick masculine frame dominating her sleek feminine one in ways that sent jolts of pleasure to both participants' brains.

"Ahhhh!" Bulma moaned out as she felt him inside her, his thick member forcing her body to accommodate it.

He waited a moment, and feeling her moans and pants subside, Vegito took it as a signal to get going. His hard cock slowly receding from her body, he pushed it back in again, drawing moan after wonderful moan from the woman he loved each and every time he pierced her body with his manhood.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Bulma could feel it! Every vein and ridge along his long cock rubbing against her insides! More than that though, she could feel the love he felt for her dripping into her with each thrust.

Gazing into his deep dark eyes, she knew the love she felt wasn't dripping out from his cock, but from his eyes, those eyes that told her the men she loved weren't gone. They were right in front of her…inside her…and that was where she wanted them to be for the rest of eternity.

His speed increasing, Bulma could feel her end coming, her blue orbs pleading for release, she felt him emptying himself into her, his hot seed filling up her insides as she too came.

"AHHHHHH!" Their moans reaching the heavens above in unison, their sweat-covered bodies collapsed on the bed, their breathing ragged.

His cock still imbedded inside her, Vegito pulled his woman up to meet his gaze, her arms at once wrapping around him, pulling him against her so that she could snuggle into the absolute safety of his chest.

Vegito blushed at the way her large breasts squished up against him, the heat from her pierced body still radiating around him.

"You are him…" Her voice brought his eyes down to meet hers one last time, a smile gracing both of their faces; she said the words he had been dying to hear for so long. "You are my husband…"

 **A/N: First fic I've ever done with a fusion warrior! I really hope it came out great! This was certainly one of my favorite stories to write! If you enjoyed this fun little romance with a dash of smut, then please REVIEW! I love hearing what you all think most of all!**


End file.
